User blog:Awesomesix/EPIC REP BEETLEZSZS: Math vs Potato
Awesomesex be here with a new battle, season finale of Legendary Rap Battles. Potato vs M,ath Battle What the fuck? Seriously? AWESOME...RAP...BATTLES... MATH... VERSUS... POTATO.. why...? BEGIN? Potato: I'm a potato, bitch, step to my level, under the grass Go geometric I DON'T FUCKING CARE on your ass i'll stab you, I'll eat you, and poop you and film it, Then twerk to the sound of victory like a hero to villains You step to me, bitch you don't have feet #Shoes I stare in your BUTTHOLE cause that's what I do Math: Math is like the best. It's better than potato. I'm so hot. I wear an algebra, potato. You suck. I'll vomit you out. You taste disgusting like poo, Or like a potato. Oh wait, you are one, (OOOOH) You're the minima of my quadratic graph. You suck. I shall indeed kick your potato ass. Potato: You suck, no one likes you, I've spitting this buttnugget CW smells worse than you, but fuck it I'm #better than #you, so #suckmydick, bitch I'm gonna own you like Lilo and Stitch Math: You are poop. Very very poop. Even pooper than a very big poop. In fact, your dick is only slightly longer than mine! And mine is only half an inch. So yours is really short. Ye. Everyone likes geometry. Potato: OH BITCH, OH FUCK NO YOU DID NOT!!!! Don't step to my fabulous ass, I mean look at it. It's hot. You flow like my piss, because I pee GOLDEN PISS HELL YEAH HEEEELLP, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT TO SAY NOW TWERK BREAK .*potato twerks* mATH: lel u suck u cant evan twurk .*breaks down and starts twerking* dats hao u do it in dis place You are totally just a disgrace. (OOOH WHAT A RHYME! DOUBLE SYLLABLE RHYME!) I have a really big polynomial. (iykwim) So ... what rhymes with polynomial ... hmm ... binomial! Football: I'm gonna kick your NERD asses, so you can't twerk anymore Cause you smell like my Meatholl, and look like my floor Cause I'll walk over you, like this is the halls, Out of all of us here, I'm the only one who has balls! Potato: Dayum, math. Been around the world, don't speak the language But your twerkin' don't need explainin' Math: Thx <3 Potato: <3 Handegg: Oh, what now! I'm a hand, and an egg! I'll cry myself to sleep, because I'm secretly dead, I have no friends, please love me, seriously, I'm lonely All I want in life is someone to bone me! Football: LOSER! Handegg: Pleaseloveme Football: Bby <3 Postcard: Yo, I go around the world! You are a girl! I'm so awesome! People post me! My best friend is the postman! Dragonsblood23: I'm finally in one of these, but where's the dragon I'm against at, no, really I need a dragon, that's the only reason I'd be in one, really Pongo the friendly dragon: Hi, friends! Let's be nice, and share love! Kindness, friendship, STDs, share all the above! Abe Lincoln freed the slaves, and I brought world peace! SUCK MY COCK YOU LITTLE SHIT! That's my verse, peace! Potato: I'm begining to feel like a twerk God, twerk god, All my tater from the front, it's a twerk off, twerk off, Are my roots even long enough to jerk off, jerk off, I've got dirt in my eyes, so call me dirt bot, But to be a potato must be in my skin, Cause I got a root and a fat cock, shit Ready to twerk my ass off in the cockpit Made a livin' and a killin' off it Ever since that black guy was in office With a wife, and sister and a daughter I'm secretly wishing to become an otter Who can twerk like a beast Twerkin' from the knees (or not the knees) This flippity, poopity, sloopity, shoop poop troop Don't know what I'm saying so I'm a skoodlydoop Floopity goopity woop woop oop ooop Oop woop woop droop sloop doop SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOP Shoop da whoop da hoopity hoop And at the same time I realized stealing orphans isn't a major crime And I'm still able to steal some cables And tie down my friends on metal tables, so fucking abity able While flapjacks skinny dipping in maple diet staple, I'm on crack, Only realised it was a butt, after they took a crap, How are babies work? I really regret asking my parents that, Potatoes having a tough time period, here's a comma to add Gonna go off and take a whack Twerk on my friends, not on them though, that would be bad Pongo the friendly dragon: What the fuck was that? Dragonsblood23 FITE ME IRL .*Dragonsblood23 stabs Pongo* WHO...WON? WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE SOMEONE TO BE NEXT? PLEASE, HELP ME! AWESOME...ew...RAP... Loygansono55: I'mma slee tho CW: Okay. Who won? Potato Math Football Please love me Meat Handegg Killerface45 Dragonsblood23 Seriously I'm lonely Pongo the friendly Dragon Loygansono55 Category:Blog posts